


Lost to the Shadows

by Merfilly



Series: Dinah's Death Fics [7]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dinah who finds him the night he fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost to the Shadows

In the end, it wasn't Alfred, it wasn't Nightwing…it wasn't even Robin that found him.

She landed next to the man, her blue eyes welling with the pain she felt, physically and emotionally. It had been a long three days, running under the gun of the combined assault from Two-Face and the Scarecrow. When Batman had gone comm silent two hours before, Black Canary had pushed herself through broken ribs and a mild concussion to get back on the streets, to find him.

Now…she was glad of it, to spare the other men of the Wayne Household this sight. She would bear the scars of it for years, to see her fellow Gotham hero brought down by a man that had once been his friend. Even through the armor, she knew he had suffered far more breaks than she had ever seen on him. From the way he was laying, she could surmise he had made a leap, and missed, likely blinded by the fear toxins they would find in his bloodstream.

His careful planning and skill had finally failed to meet the challenges of the night. He was lost to them, and she had to be the one to bear the final responsibility of his legacy. That Two-Face had found him was evident by the two bullet holes…one that would have added agony to the dying, broken man, and one that would have brought mercy.

She prayed the mercy shot had come first.

That the mask was intact, unmoved, was more testimony to just who had finally taken the Batman from his beloved city. Harvey's last, twisted gift to the man he had worked with and against was to preserve the anonymity of Gotham's protector. 

And now, Black Canary would preserve it, as she found the remote for his car and called it to her, just as he had shown her when this all began.

Telling the others would wait…for now, the Batman had to vanish before anyone could grieve Bruce Wayne.


End file.
